A typical television today may support customized tuning or setting or picture quality parameters utilized in the operation of the television. The tuning or setting may be different for each type of television, sources of content to be used with the televisions, and/or the television manufacturer. Moreover, the tuning or setting is generally done at the factory and does not change over the lifetime of the television.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.